Something
by FerAmayaSnape
Summary: Serie de frases acerca de los personajes de "Sherlock" sin el mas minimo sentido, lógica, ni relación alguna. No se si debería avisar: contiene Johnlock, Mystrade y algo de Mormor.
1. Something about us

_Disclaimer: Nada es mio, John y Sherlock se pertenecen a ellos mismo, y el resto de los personajes a Sir Artur._

_Advertencia: En próximos capítulos, quizá se me pase la mano con la excesividad de dulzura... ¡No lo se!_

_-o-_

**Something about us...**

* La primera noche luego de _volver de la muerte_, la nariz rota no dolio tanto como su pecho, cuando John salio del restaurante directo a tomar un taxi.

* La segunda noche, bien pudo romperse la espalda cuando su cuerpo impacto contra la pared más cercana, pero eso no importaba, por que estaba besando a John.

* _"Extrañe tu comida"_ fue la primer cosa que el detective pensó en decir luego de besar a John, consiguiendo que el rubio olvidará, por un segundo, que aun debería estar molesto.

* John necesito de 21 horas y un intenso beso en los labios para disculpar a Sherlock.

* La Señora Hudson ni siquiera pareció sorprendida cuando, a la mañana siguiente, encontró a ambos durmiendo enredados en el sofá.

*Molly sonrió con infinita ternura la primera vez que ambos aparecieron en St. Barts tomados de la mano.

* La mejor parte de su día es, en definitiva, el momento en que sus ojos pueden mirarse directamente, sin importar la distancia que los separe.

* Sherlock nunca podrá entender por que, cuando tomo a John de la mano en medio de una escena del crimen, la mitad de Scotland Yard irrumpió en aplausos.

* Las caricias no es algo que ambos acostumbren, de ahí que las mejillas de John aún se sonrojen cuando Sherlock aparece detras suyo para darle un rápido beso en el cuello.

* La cocaína, los cigarrillos y los parches de nicotina dejaron de ser interesantes cuando el sexo con John se volvió parte de su vida.

* Lestrade aun carraspeaba incómodo cuando ambos se besaban frente suyo.

* Ni siquiera Donovan fue capaz de ocultar una pequeñisima sonrisa cuando se entero que ambos estaban juntos.

* _"¿Flores? Si umm... Los novios se regalan flores..."_ Molly siempre responde alegremente a los eventuales cuestionamientos del moreno acerca de las relaciones humanas.

* En el aniversario de su "_muerte_" Sherlock apareció en el 221B con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

* _"Nunca volveré a dejarte"_ La única promesa que Sherlock ha hecho nunca y jamas, pase lo que pase, piensa romperla.

* John necesito solo de una vez para saber que era adicto a acariciar esos suaves rizos alborotados.

* John ya no tenía más pesadillas, no desde que dormía envuelto en los brazos de Sherlock.

* Alguna vez, John sugirió adoptar un cachorro, Sherlock no le hablo por días.

* Cuando Sherlock hacia un berrinche, John sabía que necesitaba sólo de unos cuantos besos para contentarlo.

* El primero en decir _las dos palabras_, fue Sherlock. Un martes, a las dos de la mañana, cuando se sentía incapaz de dormir y estas simplemente salieron catapultadas fuera de su boca. Algunas veces, pensaba que John ni siquiera lo había escuchado

-o-

Esto simplemente salio de algún lado... No le busque mucho sentido por que creo que no tiene.

Espero les haya gustado y me regalen un bonito Review :3 (prometo que este si lo actualizare más seguido)

Si algunas de las frases les inspira a inscribir un fic, sientanse con toda la libertad de utilizarla.

Un beso

Feer :3


	2. Something else

_**Disclaimer**: Sherlock y John se pertenecen a ellos mismos... Bla, bla, bla... Todo de SACD, etc._

_**Advertencia**: Slash, pero si estas leyendo esto es por que tu ya sabias..._

* * *

_**Something else...**_

* Algunas veces John no puede evitar pensar en todas esas maravillosas cosas que pudo haber vivido al lado del detective si hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos mucho tiempo antes.

* Al contrario de lo que el mismo John podría pensar, a Sherlock le gusta creer que ellos siempre fueron una pareja... Solo que faltaba que ambos se atrevieran a besarse.

*Después del primer beso, Sherlock se cercioró de hacer un importante reacomodo en su Palacio Mental, pues estaba seguro de que, a partir de ahora, necesitaría mucho mas espacio para la habitación de John.

* _-Por mi no se preocupen muchachos. No es como que todo Londres no sepa lo que ustedes dos hacen detrás de estas puerta-_ Soltó la Señora Hudson alegremente un jueves por la mañana, cuando encontró a detective y doctor hechos un revoltijo de manos y piernas en el sofá de tres plazas.  
Y si, John había dejado de ser mencionado como soltero en las notas del periódico.

* _"Eres Gay... Vayamos a cenar -IA"  
_La Mujer había _muerto_ hacia ya algún tiempo, sin embargo, se entero apenas dos días después de la _gran noticia_ que poco vino a sorprenderla.  
Escribió el mensaje en su celular... Con su dedo índice oscilando sobre el botón enviar, pero...

* John, siempre se esforzaba por llegar temprano a su trabajo en la clínica, pero fue cuando apareció en el hospital 3 horas tarde y con una comprometedora marca asomando bajo la bufanda azul al rededor de su cuello, que Sarah supo que el medico tenia una importante nueva razón para llegar tarde.

* Anderson apareció una noche cualquiera en la puerta del 221B, ebrio y tambaleándose cada vez que intentaba subir uno de los diecisiete escalones.  
Afortunadamente, Sherlock había salido a un caso con Lestrade, por lo que fue John quien tuvo que abrir la puerta al forense.  
Escupió demasiadas palabras inteligibles antes de decir algo coherente.  
-_Si lo lastimas, John Watson, si siquiera lo miras mal, te juro que te matare..._

_* -Creo que Anderson esta enamorado de ti...  
_El tono burlón en la voz del medico no ayudo a mejorar la mueca de asco en la cara del detective.

* _-Y fue por eso, que tuve que asegurarle que eras solo mio.  
_Había ocasiones, escasas, en las que Sherlock en verdad disfrutaba de ese pequeño lado cursi en su compañero de piso.

* Cuando Sherlock estaba estresado por un caso especialmente difícil, John sabía que tenía el pequeño privilegio de acercarse y sin más, robarle un rápido beso, antes de dejarlo volver al trabajo.

* Después de algunos días juntos, John descubrió que la mejor manera de despertar por la mañana, es en la cama de su compañero, revueltos entre las mantas y con el moreno aferrado a su cintura como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

* Sherlock no es celoso, hasta que descubre a cualquier ser vivo contemplando a John Watson más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, es entonces cuando no tiene inconveniente de acercarse y besarlo apasionadamente, en frente de quien sea.

* John nunca olvidara como, la primera vez que dijo _"Sherlock es mi novio"_ a alguien, las mejillas de sue tsmbien mejor amigo se tiñeron de un adorable color rosas.

* Si hay algo que John disfruta, es saberse el único en la Tierra con el privilegio de ver a Sherlock Holmes sonreír sinceramente.

* Sherlock odia festejar su cumpleaños, es por ello que siempre se esfuerza por tener un caso importante durante ese día, sin embargo, cuando, el 6 de enero volvió a Baker Stret y John literalmente le salto encima para darle su "regalo de cumplealos" comenzó a pensar que, después de todo, no era tan malo celebrarlo de ese modo.

* Definitivamente un pequeño placer de la vida, era poder recostarse sobre del regazo de John, dejándolo acariciar sus rizos por un largo rato, hasta que alguno de los dos terminaba por dormirse.

* _"¿Como es en la cama?"  
_Algunas veces, John no podía evitar soltar una sonora corcajada cuando leía los comentarios, especialmente de chicas, en las entradas de su blog.

* John descubrió luego de algunos meses, que la forma más efectiva de mantener a Sherlock tranquilo al menos por un rato, era sentarlo frente al televisor, con un enorme bote de palomitas de maíz, y ver algunos capítulos de Docto Who.  
Sin embargo, Sherlock no se dignaba a verlos, hasta que John se sentaba su lado, y el moreno podía acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, es definitivamente la mejor recompensa que puedo recibir.

Gracias a Eliza _Tenshi, N.N, DarkCryonic, ThiefOfRain, Jimena, Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo, VnikLord y love yaoi. _

Son lo mejor :3

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado y puedan decirmelo en un review.

Los amo

Feer :)


	3. Something about them

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sherlock y John se pertenecen a ellos mismos... Bla, bla, bla... Todo de SACD, etc.

_**Advertencia:**_ Slash, pero si estas leyendo esto es por que tu ya sabias...

_**Advertencia 2: **_Nunca en mi vida he leído, y mucho menos escrito ningún tipo de Mormor...

* * *

_**Something about them**_

* Lestrade necesito de un desastroso intento de sonrisa para enamorarse perdidamente de Mycroft Holmes.

* Anthea nunca imaginó vivir lo suficiente para ver a su jefe enamorado de algún ser vivo.

* Mycroft aborrecía el chocolate líquido, hasta que lo probó sobre el abdomen de cierto Detective Inspector.

* Lestrade, luego de dos años de matrimonio, aun se preguntaba como demonios se había atrevido a robar un primer beso al mismo gobierno británico.

* A Mycroft no le hizo ninguna gracia el enorme pastel de chocolate que apareció en su mesa, regalo "especial" su hermano poco después de volver de la muerte, pero terminó por agradecerlo mentalmente esa misma noche, cuando Lestrade lo recibió en la cama con un beso sabor a chocolate.

* _-¿Secreto, eh?-_ inquirió Lestrade bajando de la limusina seguido de *cof, cof* su novio.  
_-Las excepciones valen si es tu cumpleaños-_ replicó el pelirrojo con seriedad, señalando la limusina frente suyo.  
Ambos (Mycroft y un muy callado Lestrade) habían acordado mantener eso en secreto por la seguridad de Greg, la tranquilidad de Mycroft y la salud mental de Sherlock y John. Sin embargo, eso había terminado por tornarse difícil cuando Mycroft, en persona, había aparecido en mitad de una escena del crimen para llevárselo, sin preguntar ni interesarse en lo mas mínimo por lo que estuviera haciendo, ante la atenta y por demás curiosa mirada de todo su equipo de trabajo, y demás personal que se encontraba en el lugar.

*Lestrade nunca más podría ver a Mycroft como el hombre serio, dueño del mundo y siempre frío y calculador. No cuando dos hombres habían aparecido en su oficina, a las 6 p.m. en punto para escoltarlo fuera de Scotland Yard, dejando a todo su equipo aterrorizado en sus respectivos escritorios, sólo mirando. Lo más aterrador no había sido la mirada decidida en sus rostro y el silencio, como si ambos sujetos solo supieran comunicarse por señas, o el otro hombre vestido de negro que parecía esperarlos a la salida del edificio con el único propósito en la vida de abrirles la puerta. No, lo realmente desconcertante había sido luego del corto viaje en limusina, cuando Lestrade bajo en mitad del helipuerto para encontrarse con un helicóptero enorme frente suyo y Mycroft esperando por él.  
Y todo para una cena. En un lujoso restaurante al otro lado del país al que Mycroft quiso llevarlo en helicóptero.  
Si, quien diría que el gobierno británico podía ser igual de caprichoso que su hermano si se lo proponía.

* Mycroft nunca pudo imaginar que el regreso de su hermano a la vida le traería tantos problemas, empezando por Gregory Lestrade, que no volvió a hablarle en al menos dos meses por "_no dignarse a decirle, luego de año y medio de matrimonio que su hermano estaba vivo, ¡con un carajo! _"

* -_¡Son una pareja adorable!_\- exclamó la Señora Hudson la primera vez que Mycroft y Lestrade aparecieron juntos en el 221b para la cena de Navidad.  
-¿No lo creen, muchachos?- inquirió minutos más tarde, mirando a Sherlock y John al pie de la escalera.  
La mirada asesina de Mycroft no sirvió de nada para parar las carcajadas de su hermano menor.

* * *

* Jimmy... Irene Adler fue la primer persona en llamar a Moriarty de ese modo, pero fue Sebastian quien hizo suyo aquel sobrenombre la primera vez que volvió a ver Jim luego de que el hermano mayor Holmes lo liberara.

Por supuesto que fue esa noche, mientras sus cuerpos desnudos descansaban en la misma cama, luego de una larga sesión de sexo que ambos necesitaban.  
_-Jimmy, eres mio y de nadie más- _le juro al odio y volvieron a hacerlo hasta que el cansacion los hizo dormirse uno sobre el cuerpo del otro.

* Fue en el mismo viaje a algún bosque cuyo nombre no le interesaba recordar, donde Sebastian le enseño a Jim a cazar y donde, tras verlo disparar con esa ballesta, Jim se enamoro demasiado de él.

* Jim sabe que, si hay algo que Seb nunca le perdonara, es haber desaparecido de la cama aquel viernes por la mañana, sin avisar que iría a matarse en la azotea del Barts.

* JAMAS lo aceptaría en voz alta, ni siquiera en su propia mente pero Sebastian odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que Jim utilizará tanto tiempo para pensar en Sherlock Holmes.

* -_¡Jamas se te ocurra recibir una bala por mi!_  
Discutían demasiado al respecto, más de lo que a Jim le gustaría admitir.  
-_¿Te pondrás a llorar si muero?_\- inquirió Moriarty en tono burlón.  
Irónicamente, 7 meses más tarde, fue Moran quien recibió la bala y fue Jim quien respiro profundamente 14 veces seguidas para no comenzar a llorar.

*-_¡Eres el idiota más idiota!_  
Sebastian sabía en lo que se había metido. Jim estaba furioso y curiosamente, tenía todo el derecho de estarlo.  
Había recibido una bala que iba directo al pecho de Moriarty, aún cuando sabía que no debía hacerlo.  
¿Por qué? Porque eso sólo dejaba ver que Jim Moriarty tenía una debilidad y, obviamente, él no podía permitirse ser débil.

* _-No puedo ser débil...  
-Pues no lo seas, ¡carajo!  
-¡Por tu maldita culpa lo soy, Moran! -_ era lo más cercano a un Te amo que James le ha dicho nunca a Sebastian.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
